cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybersix (character)
This article is for the '''Cybersix' character. For the series of the same name, see Cybersix (series).'' Cybersix, alternatively spelled Cyber-6, is the titular character and protagonist of the ''Cybersix'' series, and is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Cybersix lives in the fictional city of Meridiana where she lives as Adrian Seidelman during the day and as a leatherclad hero during the night where she's hunted by her creator, Doctor Von Reichter and his clone-son, José. She's eventually aided by her brother, Data 7 and love interest and friend, Lucas Amato. Being the product of a laboratory experiment, Cybersix often questions her humanity with many moral and ethic questions arising. Appearance Cybersix is a beautiful woman, described as being more so than any other of Von Reichter's creations. And being born of an acrobat and created to be a soldier, she has an athletic and slim build. She has short black hair brushed forward, wears a black leather suit coupled with a hat, large red-lined cape, high heels and cropped gloves. On her arm is the tattoo "Cyber-6", being the sixth among five thousand other children of the cyber series. The live-action series has Cybersix's and Adrian's hairstyles reversed, with Cybersix's hair being slicked back and Adrian's brushed forward. Cybersix also only wears the black leather spandex, excluding her hat and cape. Personality Cybersix is usually a cheerful person, trying to look on the positive side of things. However, her emotions sometimes can get the best of her. During class she has a no nonsense attitude towards the antics of Lori Anderson, while conversely, fellow teacher Lucas Amato takes her jokes lightly. Character Information Comic After the end of World War 2, Doctor Von Reichter fled and went into hiding in the Brazilian jungle where he set up a laboratory, where in approximately 1971, he created 5000 Cybers. When the children turned 9 years old in 1980, Von Reichter had discovered the children were disobedient due to an error in their genetics, so he had all 4998 Cybers destroyed. Cyber 29's brain was implanted into a panther's body, while Cybersix had been able to escape with the help of a black slave to a small fishing village located somewhere in northeastern Brazil. Von Reichter then created the Fixed Ideas to capture the two but only found the slave, who, despite torture, never gave Cybersix away. Cybersix once again fled and left for the city of Meridiana where, along they way, she adopted the identity of a young boy who had died in a car crash, in order to live a normal life in society. She got an education and later got a job as a literature teacher at the local delinquent high school. When her Sustenance supply ran out, she attacked a female Techno in order to survive. She had since then adopted a new identity as a Cyber who stalks the night, so as to protect her everyday identity. By night she fights the creations of her creator, and is soon aided by her surviving brother, now named Data 7. Live-action Animated Cybersix's history is left largely unexplained in the show. When Cybersix was young, she and her brother, Cyber 29, were playing outside at a jungle, and her brother had died from falling off a cliff. Since then, Cybersix had moved to Meridiana when she got a job as a literature teacher. Relationships Lucas Amato Data 7 Lori Anderson Cybersix and Lori Anderson only encountered one and other three times throughout the animated series. When Lori finds out where Adrian lives, she overhears a conversation between Cybersix and Data 7. She spies on them through the peephole and because she couldn't see the latter, Lori naturally assumes that the person she is talking to is Adrian and is obviously hurt, developing a bitter jealousy of Cybersix. Cybersix in turn is pretty indifferent to Lori as she worries about worse things. After Jose kidnaps Lori for stumbling on his Drill Tank plans, Cybersix goes in to rescue her. While still bitter at her, for her supposed involvement with Adrian, Lori helps Cybersix in defeating Jose, by sabotaging his Drill Tank's computer program, prompting him to use it manually. Cybersix, then goes as far as setting the Tank on fire with Jose in it. An actions she normally doesn't do directly, showing that Jose thoroughly angered her for harming one of her students from her civilian identity. The third and final time they meet one and other, is before she confronts Dr. Von Reichter. She let's Lori know that Cybersix and Adrian are one and the same and even let's her keep the glasses from her Adrian persona. This proves that on some level, Cybersix does care about Lori. Lori then goes with Luke to try to find Cybersix, only to see Von Reichter's lab blow up. Lori and Lucas are extremely devastated, because Cybersix may have died in the explosion and unlike Lucas, Lori has no hint that Cybersix may still be alive. Julian Cybersix met Julian through her Adrian Seidelman persona, when Julian stole his wallet. Using her powers and knowledge of the streets, she caught up to him assuring him that she means no harm and even gives him the wallet (only wanting the picture of her and Cyber 29 back.) However feeling guilty Julian returns the wallet which was the first stepping stone, to turning his life around. Cybersix met Julian in her true persona when the latter's boss was involved in a hostile take over, courtesy of Jose and Data 7. It was her rescue of Julian that helped jog Data 7's memory of his previous life as Cyber-29. Cybersix and Julian's overall relationship is that of surrogate brother and sister. Due to her guilt of failing to save Cyber-29, she sees Julian as her chance to redeem herself. Julian in turn regards her as a best friend. However in recent episodes, their relationship sort of upgrades to Surrogate mother and son, as Cybersix is determined to keep Julian out of harm's way in her later missions. Julian who is forever grateful of his life being saved, risks his own safety to help her out, whether she likes it or not. In Final Confrontation, he was devastated upon witnessing the living bomb's explosion, as he instinctively believed that Cybersix may have died in it. Quotes English translation courtesy of Zannen and PharmaDan *''"Maybe death is preferable to a life of disguise and deceit. Does there exist a heaven or a hell for genetic experiments."'' (Cybersix, on the verge of death by Sylvester) *''"Well, it must've been divine intervention. This way I'll have no weight on my conscience and can still go to Heaven."'' (After Sylvester accidentally dies) *Lucas: "You... you're a... vampire?" Cybersix: "Not at all. " Trivia *Like all of Dr. Von Reichter's creations, Cybersix needs Sustenance. *The Cybers were born in August, although there is conflicting birth years from 1970 to 1973, they are nine years old by 1980. **This may be because they were accounting for the time Von Reichter was preparing for the children, which would be after 1968, after obtaining the samples necessary to create them. **It also states the Cybers' parents were anonymous but we later learn in-story that Von Reichter used his own DNA. **The identity of the female donor is unknown but it's known she was an acrobat. **The two samples were used to create the 5000 Cybers, meaning the children are all clones. **This would mean José, a clone of Von Reichter, is the half-brother of Cybersix. *Freudian and Oedipal are mentioned in relation to Cybersix. *The comics refers to Cybersix as an anti-hero and hero. *Cybersix also has her own clone that Von Reichter created from her DNA from when she was eight years old. *Cybersix also has someone who looks like her and is briefly suspected to possibly be a Cyber but proven to be false. Her name is Lydia Scheile but she goes by her acting name, Duma. **While acting on film as Lydia's body double, Cybersix uses the fake name of Cyb Seidelman. *Becomes romantically involved with Tristan 0/1. *Appears in the child-friendly comic, The Adventure of Cyb. *The story of Cybersix was actually inspired by a real-life story that appeared in newspapers in 1984, where a couple died and left behind several frozen embryos. Controversy arose on what to do with them but they were ultimately destroyed. The question then came up, if they were never destroyed but fell into the hands of a foolish scientist. *Images, news from newspapers, music and video games all served as inspiration for Trillo and Meglia for the story of Cybersix. *While developing the character, Trillo and Meglia consulted with a psychiatrist on the mental state of a woman such as Cybersix. *In the 2014 DVD commentary with Brady Hartel, it's revealed there was debate amongst the animated series creators on whether to cast different voice actors for the characters, Cybersix and Adrian. *The two characters do have separate voice actors in French, with Dominique Vallee as Cybersix and Yann Le Madic as Adrian. References External Links Gallery Comic The Adventure of Cyb cyb-book1.png cyb-book3.png cyb-book4.png cyb-book5.png cyb-cybersix1.png cyb-cybersix3.png cyb-cybersix4.png cyb-flowers.png cyb-lucas1.png cyb-lucas2.png cyb-lucas3.png cyb-lucas4.png cyb-rey8.png cyb-rey12.png cyb-rey13.png Main Series Live-Action Cybersix on the rooftop.jpg|Cybersix as she appears in live-action. Cybersix talking to Lucas.jpg Liveaction.png Cybersix walks up to a gang.jpg Cybersix in her apartment.jpg Cybersix looking in the Mirror.jpg Cybersix and Lucas Arguing.jpg|Cybersix with Lucas. Leaning in for a Kiss.jpg|About to kiss. Animated Character Model Sheets Kids.png|Cybersix and Cyber 29 as children. Cyber 01.png|Line art of Cybersix. Cyber 02.png|Cybersix's design without a hat. Cyber 03.png|Cybersix. Cyber 04.png|Mouth Chart for Cybersix. Production Art Cybersix and Lucas.png Production Art 4.png Production Art 5.png Production Art 6.png Production Art 2-2.png Production Art 3-1.png Production Art 9.png TMS Sample Main Series CybersixOverlookingMeridiana.png|Cybersix in the Opening Theme. CybersixFirstAppearance.png|Cybersix's first appearance. CybersixJumpsinFrontoftheMoon.png CybersixShockedtoseeLucas.png CybersixandSustenance.png|Cybersix and sustenance. CybersixoutsideherApartment.png Cybersix'sArmShocks.png|Cybersix's arm shocks her in pain when she doesn't take Sustenance. Images.jpg Cyber6 and Cyber29 near a cliff.png Child- cyber6 3.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Dr. Von Reichter's Creations Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series